On Tuesdays...
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: Life of Madjie and a murder that takes place...


On Tuesdays…  
  
By Ginga aka KTB  
  
Cast of characters:  
  
Madjie Magew - (21 years old) Ladies maid to Mrs.Dumore  
Marin Magew – (25 years old) Sister to Madjie, head of kitchen  
Christina – (23 years old) Madjie's roommate, has slight Irish accent, maid  
Irene – (45) head maid "overseer"   
Eric – (23) valet, recently hired  
Mrs. Dumore – (75) recent widower, Madjie's employer  
Guest 1  
Guest 2  
Young maid  
Detective Python  
  
Scene One  
  
Time: mid 1920's  
Place: The Dumore's Mansion, Yorkshire, England.  
  
The mansion is furnished and elegant, the room is covered in a wood scheme. The floor has been thoroughly polished and the maids are quickly awaiting the Lady's arrival. The workers hear the sound of people chatting as they line up to greet Mrs. Dumore. They are all dressed in black knee-length dresses with white aprons.  
  
Mrs. Dumore:(In a loud and boisterous voice, though we can't see her, her voice is getting louder) Oh, Matthew! I can't believe he's gone!  
  
(Two maids begin to whisper to each other)  
  
Irene: (notices chatting maids and whispers in a gruff voice) Girls! Quiet! This is neither the time nor place!  
  
Mrs.Dumore:(enters room with four guests, all dressed in funeral attire. Mrs. Dumore is wearing a long funeral shroud and is wailing into a handkerchief) Oh, what will I do! He was all that I had and now he's gone. My Matthew!   
  
(Guest tries to console the distraught Mrs. Dumore.)  
  
Irene:(walks up to Mrs. Dumore, clam and composed, and says in a cool voice.) Would Milady like a cup of tea to entertain her guests?  
  
(Dumore looks up from her handkerchief, and waves Irene away, indicating she does want tea. Irene turns around and points to Tina, who quickly walks out of the room.)  
  
Madjie: (Walks into the room and goes over to Dumore's side.) Ma'am, may I take your coat and hat?  
  
(Dumore nods and shed both hat and coat. Madjie gives a slight bow and walks off.)  
  
Guest 1: Why, you have such polite maids Edna. How ever did you find them?  
  
Mrs.Dumore:(talks between sniffles) Matthew picked out most of them. Except for the lady's maid of course, I chose her. Matthew always had a knack for choosing workers.  
  
Guest 2:Edna, didn't you say a new person was coming today? I thought you had.  
  
Mrs.Dumore:(dabbing her eyes, trying to compose herself.) Yes, a young blood. He was a very fine worker and had a clean background. This will be his first private home.  
  
Guest 1:My, my, my. How do you put up with all these workers?  
  
Mrs. Dumore:'Tis not a problem. They all have been well trained, most to the thanks of my hard institution.   
  
Christina:(whispering to girl next to her.) More of like, do this or we'll get the back of Ms.Rene's hand.  
  
Young maid:(hold hand to mouth and giggles.) You know best Tina!  
  
Christina:(see Madjie walking into the room. She's also wearing a black dress with white apron.) And poor Madjie, always the footstool to the lady. She needs a better job, one that'll give her a hefty wage.  
  
Young maid: I think we can all use a hefty wage. A dowry for our husband would be nice to have.  
  
Madjie:(walks to Tina and maid. She stands next to them and gives a smile for a greeting.) Did you know Mrs. Dumore is expecting another worker to arrive today? I'm so excited!  
  
Tina:Yes, but he's only going to help with the minimal chores. Nothing big, not like you at least.  
  
Madjie:(shakes head slowly.) That may be, but he's still going to be our working partner. We'll have to get used to him.  
  
Young maid:How do you know it's a man?  
  
Madjie:I overheard Mrs. Dumore's conversation with her late husband. The poor man, having to put up with that old…  
  
Tina:Madjie! Hold your tongue! You know how merciless Irene can get.  
  
Madjie:(Nods.) Well, you get the point.  
  
(A small bell is heard ringing in the background.)  
  
Mrs.Dumore:(jumping up quite suddenly.) OH! It's the new boy. Well, Madjie bring him in. I'll meet him here. Irene, when I'm done, you can take care of him.  
  
(Madjie walks over to the door way. A second later she is seen coming back with the new valet, Eric. He is wearing a dark blue blazer and slacks. His shirt is an egg white color. He wears a dark blue golfing hat and black leather shoes.)  
  
Madjie: (Holding arm out toward Mrs. Dumore.) Here is the Lady Edna Dumore.  
  
Eric:(nods in thanks and takes off his hat as he approaches Mrs. Dumore.) Lady Dumore.  
  
Mrs.Dumore:Well, I say. Matthew did a good job picking this one out. Well, what's your name?  
  
Eric:My name is Eric, ma'am.  
  
Mrs.Dumore:Very nice. Irene, go ahead.  
  
Irene:Yes, Milady. Young man, come with me. (She walks towards Madjie and motion her to come along. Irene leads Madjie and Eric offstage.)  
  
Tina:(whispering to maid) Did you see him? Brightest eyes in the world! We'll have fun with this one for a long time!  
  
Young maid:(giggles.) This'll be great, another young person.  
  
(The two are still seen chatting together the same time as Mrs. Dumore is talking with her guests. The scene then fades to black. End Scene One.)  
  
Scene Two  
  
Time: Late that evening  
Place: Mansion's main dining room  
  
Lights are brightening as the new scene unfolds. We see an elaborate dining room with crystal chandelier. The table is covered in a white tablecloth with a five-candle candelabrum in the center. This table is also being set with expensive desert trays. The butler and valets are dressed into black suits with white shirts. Eric is among them observing the table setting. He is watching how each valet offers the food for Mrs.Dumore and her guests.  
  
Mrs. Dumore:How is everything? I love these sweets! They are always so delicious. Harriet you must try one of these tarts.  
  
Guest 2:(takes plate offered to her) I was just going to try one now.   
  
Mrs. Dumore:Now does anybody want to play a card game after this?  
  
(A few guests say yes and we then see Eric looking towards the ceiling in a board gaze. The other valets walk around attending to the guests as a candle burns out. We then hear a thump and Mrs. Dumore is scene face down on the table.)  
  
Guest 1:Edna! What happened are you all right! (Reaches over to slightly shake her.) Edna wake up!  
  
(Mrs. Dumore does not stir from her place. The guests and workers all look at each other with surprise. A valet runs out of the room to gather other workers. Eric walks over to the unmoving woman.)  
  
Eric:Let me see her. Just for a second.  
  
(The guests look up at him incredulous to what he is asking, but move away allowing the boy to go near her. He puts his hand to her neck to feel for a pulse.)  
  
Eric:I think… she's dead.  
  
(All the workers are running amuck, as the guests scream. Other maids walk into the room and gasp at the body. We then see Madjie enter the room and she heads for Eric. The scene then fades to black.)  
  
Scene Three  
  
Time: Next morning  
Place: The Mansion's basement; workers area  
  
We see the main room for the workers housing section of the house. There is a large room with a long table on the stage right side of the room. The room also includes a small couch and bookshelf. We see Madjie and her sister Marin talking to each other. Marin wearing a faded blue dress and a cream colored apron. Her hair is wrapped around her head and is wearing a cloth head cover. Madjie is wearing her long dark blue dress with a black sweater vest.  
  
  
Marin:Madjie, you know I never did anything to hurt anyone around here before, right?  
  
Madjie:(looking at Marin with a confused face.) No. No. Why?  
  
Marin:(Looking down at her shoes.) Mrs. Dumore had just finished eating and…  
  
Madjie:(Interrupting) No you don't! Don't think like that. You would never kill her, or anybody else for that matter! (Starts to wring her hands.)   
  
Marin:I can't help but think that it's possible. I mean I make the food. Sure people work under my jurisdiction, but I'm the one responsible for what goes into everything. I would be the one that killed her.  
  
Madjie:(grinding hands.) No, you couldn't. You wouldn't!  
  
Marin:(Closing eyes and sighs. Looking calm.) The policemen don't know that. I will accept the punishment if its brought up. That's all there is to it.  
  
Madjie:You can't!  
  
Marin:(Stands up and walks towards the door.) Everything will be all right. I have to start lunch.  
  
Eric:(Walks into room.) Good morning, Marin. (Turns to Madjie.) Morning, Madjie. How are you doing today?  
  
Madjie:(Tries to calm herself down.) Good Morning, Eric. I'm fine.  
  
Eric:Well you definitely don't look fine. You look atrocious. What's the matter?  
  
Madjie:Marin…she's… I'm just worried. That's all.  
  
Eric:(takes a seat in the chair Marin had sat in.)What's wrong with Marin? She ill?  
  
Madjie:No, no, no! (Starts wringing her hands again.) She may be blamed for what happened to Mrs. Dumore. I wouldn't dream of what they could do to her!  
  
Eric:Is that so… Madjie, now I know I haven't known your sister for too long, but this situation, is rather confusing. The police need evidence to put her into prison. You must consider the evidence first. I remember the general talking about this kind of situation.  
  
Madjie:General?   
  
Eric:Yes, he was my last employer. Nice, honorable man. Very diplomatic, too. Anyway, your sister will be fine, for now. I'll be sure of it.  
  
Madjie:How are you going to do anything? You're not of any importance, only a valet.  
  
Eric:But you're wrong. I have eyewitness testimony to give to them. Persuasion is a key element in bringing someone to jail and I will persuade the police to find her innocent.  
  
Madjie:You're a clever person!  
  
Eric:Of course, I had only learned from the best.  
  
(Marin walks into the room.)  
  
Marin:Madjie, Eric, lunch is ready. We also have visitors. One's the detective and will be asking us questions after the meal. The other is a lawyer that has the will of Mrs. And Mr. Dumore. Come along.  
  
(Madjie, Marin and Eric leave the room stage fades to black.)  
Scene Four  
  
Time: After lunch  
Place: In the living room  
  
Lunch has just ended and the maids, butler, valets, and chefs are gathered into the living room. Madjie is holding her sisters hand and Eric is standing behind them leaning on a wall. A man enters the room and is wearing a long brown trench coat with black, shiny boots. He is also wearing black pants and a white work shirt with a black tie.   
  
  
Python:Hullo all, I must introduce myself. My name is Detective M. Python. I have been just informed about you employer's death and have come to see to it that you all have been cleared of the death that has been … well, committed.  
  
Young Maid:You mean murdered?  
  
Python:Well, my dear, it seems so, but I can't come to a conclusion just yet. (Chuckles) Well, lets see, I have a list of all the employees. Now, (Takes out sheet and check list.) I need everyone who had witness the murder over here.   
  
(Python points to stage left and the valets and maids go towards that area.)  
  
And those who had made the meal; I want you over there.  
  
(Points towards stage right.)  
  
The rest of you, I'll speak to you later. You can leave the room for now.  
  
Madjie:Sir, if I may, can I stay here, with my sister?  
  
Python:Miss, I have my procedures…  
  
Madjie:Please, sir. I have to stay, for her sake.  
  
Python:Fine, but you can't be around while I'm interviewing.  
  
Madjie:Yes, thank you, sir.  
  
Python:Now I want a full coverage on what had happened. (Glances at list.) Eric, you have been marked off as wanting to give testimony. Is this true?  
  
Eric:(Steps forward.) Yes.  
  
Python:Well, go ahead. Tell us your story.  
  
Eric:It all started that night; I had just finished observing the tables being set when Mrs. Dumore and her company had come in for dinner. In my opinion, Mrs. Dumore seemed to look quite pale. Of course it could have been because her husband had just died, but, nonetheless, her actions were quite odd. I must admit, for only knowing her for about five hours, she seemed quiet and reserved. When I had my past job with the General, I had always been told to keep an eye out for suspicious activity. I kept seeing her eyes shift nervously and her friends kept noticing how her pallor was… unhealthy.  
  
Python:Has she always been a sickly woman?  
  
Marin:No. No special diets, no medications. Nothing I know about.  
  
Python:And you are...?  
  
Marin:The head chef. Marin Magew.  
  
Python:Oh ho! Our chief suspect. Well, maybe this boy's testimony will clear your name. Continue, please.  
  
Eric:Yes, well, the dinner went fine except for some strict movements by Mrs. Dumore. She hesitated quite a bit when eating. She was also drinking a lot of the wine. The desert came. She ate the tart heartily and the she suggested a card game. I looked at the ceiling, but then heard a thump. The woman dropped dead.  
  
Python:That's all, then? (He took a small notepad out and jotted down some notes.) Well. I think it's time to do the individual interviews. Eric, thank you, I think you've helped a lot. Now, Miss Magew?  
  
Marin:Me?  
  
Python:Yes, can we go to another room for a moment?  
  
(Marin nods and leaves the room with the detective. Madjie stands up and starts to fuss about.)  
  
Madjie:I can't believe it! She always does this to herself!  
  
Eric:What?  
  
Madjie:Marin she… (Stands up and starts to pace) always like to just go with the flow and get things over with.   
  
Eric:What's wrong with that?   
  
Madjie:Marin, she always goes around and taking the blame for what other people did, and this is a serious issue! She could be jailed or put on trial. The bad thing is, she won't mind!  
  
Eric:I think that's very noble of her.  
  
Madjie:Noble! It's downright nutty!   
  
Eric:Calm down… I think her interview will be over soon.  
  
(Marin walks in with the detective.)  
  
Python:Well, this case is solved!  
  
Madjie:What?  
  
Marin:She killed herself.  
  
Irene:(in shock) Suicide?  
  
Eric:So that's why she was so uptight.  
  
Madjie:How did you find this out?  
  
Marin:That's for me to know, and for you to find out.  
  
(Lights fade and scene ends.)  
  
  
Scene Five  
  
Time: A month later  
Place: Entrance of the mansion  
  
There are boxes and crates around the mansion. Many workers are packing and leaving the building for the last time. Here we see Madjie and Eric speaking. Madjie is wearing a navy blue dress with a black coat. Eric is wearing a tan suit with matching hat.  
  
Madjie:Well, where are you off to now?  
  
Eric:I don't know. I'll probably follow Marin around.  
  
Madjie:Marin?  
  
Eric:Yeah, for a while you know, to keep her safe.  
  
Madjie:Safe?  
  
(Marin walks in with her suitcase in one hand and a box in the other. She is wearing a black dress with white trimmings. Eric walks over to help.)  
  
Marin:Hullo all. Ready to go?   
  
Eric:Sure am.  
  
Madjie:Yes, but, you know that Eric is coming along?  
  
Marin:Of course I do.  
  
Madjie:Why?  
  
Marin:He has to watch over me until this whole fuss about Mrs. Dumore's suicide blows over. It was his job he put upon himself.  
  
Eric:For reasons I can't divulge.  
  
Madjie:What? You have to tell me, please!  
  
Marin:He did it.  
  
Madjie:Did what?  
  
Marin:You know, IT.  
  
(Marin and Eric walk out the door, packages in hand, as Madjie is left behind pondering. She gasps loudly and run out the door grabbing her bag on the way. The lights fade.)  
  
Finis. 


End file.
